prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
STPC17
is the 17th episode of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and is the 750th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Following the Star Color Pendant's reaction, the girls end up on Planet Zeni again, but this time before Doramusu's house. In which they decide to work together with the space phantom thief, Blue Cat...! Major Events *Cure Soleil obtains the Virgo Princess Star Color Pen and performs Virgo Soleil Shoot for the first time. **Subsequently, they revive the Virgo Star Princess after the battle. Synopsis The group has returned to Planet Zeni because Elena's Star Color Pendant indicates that this planet is the location of the Virgo Princess Star Color Pen. Elena's pendant leads them to a mansion, where they are suddenly met by Blue Cat. She tells them that they've arrived right on time; they are at Doramusu's mansion, where all of his space treasures are kept, including the Virgo Star Color Pen. Blue Cat suggests that they team up with her, as Elena's Star Color Pendant will help them find the Star Color Pen and her find the treasure. Prunce is vehemently against teaming up Blue Cat, as he's angry that she's a thief pretending to be an idol. As he rants at her, he accidentally drops a load of Mao merchandise. This causes Prunce to break down and tearfully beg Blue Cat to give him his youth back. Elena suggests that rather than trying to steal from Doramusu, they instead try negotiating with him. However, Doramusu overhears this. Using a robotic face that surrounds the door to his mansion, he tells them that he refuses. As revenge for Blue Cat stealing his purchases from the auction, Doramusu plans to steal the power of the Star Princesses from Blue Cat. Lala asks how he knew about the Sagittarius Star Color Pen, and Doramusu says that he uses his money to get people to talk. He then announces that he will challenge the five girls to a match with the Star Color Pen on the line. As he does this, he opens a trap door underneath the team, causing them to fall into his mansion's basement. Prunce is able to break their fall by inflating himself and letting them land on him. Shortly after they land, a mechanical eye shoots a laser at Prunce and hits one of his antennae. Through a loudspeaker, Doramusu announces his challenge: if the team fails to find and steal his treasure, he will take the Sagittarius Star Color Pen. Blue Cat responds by activating x-ray vision on her sunglasses, enabling her to see an exit above the ceiling. She then raises a finger, causing another laser to hit Prunce. Thus, she determines that lasers will hit the team if they stand up. Blue Cat says that they have to break the laser-shooting eye. She tells Elena to take the lead, as she's the best runner. She then tells Prunce to turn into a rope. Prunce refuses at first, but when Blue Cat uses her perfume to turn into Mao and asks him again, Prunce is charmed and agrees. The plan goes into action. First, Elena runs around faster than the laser can hit her, distracting the eye. Then, while it's distracted, Blue Cat loops Prunce around the eye and uses Prunce to climb up to it, where she is able to quickly dismantle the eye. With the eye taken out, the team climbs up to the room's exit using Prunce. Doramusu watches smugly and says that the next challenge won't be so easy. As the group follows Elena's Star Color Pendant's directions, Hikaru asks how Blue Cat knows so much about them. Blue Cat says that it's because her eyes are so sharp. When Hikaru gets mad at this not being a real answer, Lala says that Blue Cat is toying with her. Prunce is mad because of how easily Blue Cat was able to toy with him as well. The group finds an opening into another room. Here, a group of gigantic dragon soldiers called the Dragon Corps have been waiting for them. One of the soldiers tries to bash the girls with his club, but he misses and the group runs behind him. Blue Cat explains that the Dragon Corps are elite soldiers from across the universe. Hikaru asks how Blue Cat knows about them, but Blue Cat refuses to answer and instead says that the girls might win against them if they transform into Pretty Cure. Madoka refuses, as she believes that the powers of Pretty Cure should be used to effect justice and not to fight people who are just doing their jobs. Then, as the group reaches the top of a ramp, Hikaru trips, falls, and is temporarily knocked out. They are shocked to find that Doramusu is right there. When the Dragon Corps catches up to them, the team hides behind a wall and Doramusu lies to the Dragon Corps that the girls went the other way. Elena is shocked that Doramusu helped them until Hikaru points out that this isn't Doramusu, but Blue Cat, who used her perfume to assume his form. Hikaru was able to tell because "Doramusu" has a cat's tail. Fuwa is able to tell as well, because to her, Blue Cat has a distinct and wonderful scent. From his room, the real Doramusu uses video chat to order the Dragon Corps to turn around. Soon enough, they're right on the girls' tails. Prunce tells them to hide in a particular storage room. Its door is partially shut, so the opening is just big enough for the girls to crawl in but not for the towering Dragon Corps to follow them in. Once the entire team gets into the room, the door closes completely. In the otherwise pitch-black darkness, three eyes glow. Then, the lights in the room turn on, revealing a gigantic, three-headed dragon/dog monster. This creature is called the Space Cerebrus, and it's a monster that even the Dragon Corps fears. Blue Cat says that now would be a good time to transform, but Lala, Elena, and Madoka are shivering so much that they can't move to grab their transformation items. Hikaru, however, is gone, and the Space Cerebrus has stopped for a mysterious reason. Then, the Space Cerebrus suddenly lies on its back, revealing that Hikaru is rubbing its belly. Hikaru adores this three-headed dog and thinks that it's a good boy. Both Blue Cat and Doramusu are shocked that Hikaru has tamed the dreaded Space Cerebrus. The Space Cerebrus then breaks right through the room's door and chases after the Dragon Corps. Eventually, Elena's Star Color Pendant leads the group to a gigantic door. Blue Cat easily picks the lock, and the doors open to reveal a huge stash of glowing treasure. Prunce finds the Virgo Star Color Pen inside of a display case. Blue Cat, however, is not interested in the Star Color Pen. Instead, she's focused on a collection of multicolored jewels from Planet Rainbow and is delighted to see that they're all right. Hikaru remarks that the jewels are pretty and asks if Blue Cat likes them, too. Blue Cat pretends to not care, but she can't stop herself from smiling. Blue Cat pulls out a capsule that explodes into a gigantic trasure chest. She piles in several treasures but is soon interrupted by Doramusu, who is inside of the mouth of a giant dragon statue. Prunce says that they've won his game, but Doramusu isn't done yet. He presses a button on a remote, causing the statue to move. To the confusion of the group, the statue starts destroying Doramusu's treasures. Doramusu tells the team that he invited Blue Cat to play his game so he could find out more about her. He hates that she gives all of the treasures she steals to the poor, and he'd rather destroy his treasures than have them end up in the hands of the uncultured masses who wouldn't appreciate their true value. Then, Doramusu makes his dragon robot pick up Blue Cat's treasure chest and begin to crush it. Blue Cat is distraught to see the relics from Planet Rainbow being destroyed. Hikaru tells the others to transform so that they can stop Doramusu, and the other three agree. The whole group pushes with all of their might against the fingers Doramusu's robot. Cure Soleil tells Doramusu that she refuses to let Doramusu destroy the treasures from Planet Rainbow, as she saw that they put a genuine smile on Blue Cat's face. Cure Star adds that Blue Cat's sunglasses can't hide how important the treasure is to her. Doramusu presses the button on his remote to make the robot apply more force against Pretty Cure. Cure Milky says that rather than trying to use brute force, they can defeat the robot if they get their hands on Doramusu's remote. Cure Star follows Cure Milky's advice and uses a star platform to jump up to meet Doramusu. Blue Cat follows Cure Star by using a grappling hook. Cure Star is happy to see that Blue Cat is on her side, but Blue Cat says that she won't be teaming up with Cure Star as she can only trust herself. Blue Cat tries to face Doramusu on her own, but she's interrupted when Kappard and several Nottorei enter the room. Kappard steals Doramusu's imagination and uses it to turn his water sword into a mace. As Doramusu falls, Blue Cat takes his remote and uses it to stop the robot. This allows Cure Milky, Cure Soleil, and Cure Selene to join the fight. As Milky and Selene take on the Nottorei, Kappard beats up Star and Soleil with his mace and then takes the Virgo Star Color Pen. Blue Cat then throws one of her calling cards into Kappard's face, blinding him. This allows Star the opportunity to punch Kappard and make him drop the Star Color Pen. Soleil catches it and uses it to perform Virgo Soleil Shoot. Kappard uses his mace to block the attack, but he accidentally flings it right at his Nottorei, propelling them out of Doramusu's mansion. The four Pretty Cures then use Southern Cross Shot to turn the mace back into a blade and free Doramusu's imagination. After Kappard teleports away and Doramusu wakes up, Doramusu offers the girls money for saving his life. Elena asks if he can instead give them the Virgo Star Color Pen, and he agrees. Hikaru asks if they can take the Planet Rainbow treasure as well, and Doramusu lets them have it since they won his game. Outside of the mansion, Elena uses the Virgo Star Color Pen and the Twinkle Book to turn Fuwa into a maiden. Fuwa then uses her powers to transport the girls to the Star Palace and revive the Virgo Star Princess. The princess thanks the team for saving her. Back on Planet Zeni, Doramusu surprises the girls by inviting them to join the Dragon Corps. Hikaru is excited, but the others aren't very happy. Doramusu explains that he asked Blue Cat to return the items she stole at the auction and Blue Cat offered instead to have Pretty Cure join his bodyguards. Elena and Madoka say that they have to go back to their home planet but offer to help him for free if he ever needs anything. As the group returns to their rocket, Blue Cat covertly watches them. She says that although Elena gets to walk home with the Star Color Pen today, she will eventually have the last laugh. Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene Mascots *Fuwa *Prunce Villains *Kappard *Nottorei Secondary Characters *Mao/Blue Cat *Doramusu *Virgo Star Princess Trivia Constellation Fortune Telling Gallery :Main Page: STPC17/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:Stubs Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure episodes Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Episodes